


空坟

by ominoushunter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominoushunter/pseuds/ominoushunter
Summary: 丧病脑洞：泰兰发现自家父亲的坟是空的，于是得出了最有可能的结论，心态崩了……古早短篇，血色先知伪番外。想了想，居然从来没发过……





	空坟

泰兰·弗丁保持同样的姿势，已经站了将近一个小时了。

天色渐暗，壁炉谷周围刚刚结束换防。刚从外面回归的队长看到大领主脸色阴郁地站在指挥室正中，对自己的话一点反应都没有，不由得向后面的副官们递上了一个疑问的眼神。回答他的是几个一模一样的、写满了爱莫能助的苦笑。

自从早些时候收到了一份有关天灾动向报告，泰兰就一直保持着这副姿势，像一座雕像那样一动不动，眼神空洞地注视前方，目光仿佛直接透过墙壁，落到了某个遥不可及的地方。

如果不是紧握的双拳，以及微微颤抖的手臂，只怕他的下属会认为他是中了敌人的暗算。而到了此刻，在他们的耐心已经渐渐开始耗尽的情况下，这个猜测又再次浮现了上来。

“大领主阁下——”被忽略的骑士队长微微提高了声音，再次唤道。其实他的清剿任务并没有什么特殊的情况发生，但是泰兰反常的表现使得他不由自主多了一丝担忧和警惕。

“不用喊了，加里森。”旁边的人有些无奈地低声打断。“他不会回答你的。”

加里森皱起眉头，看着这个一向和他不对付的同僚。“到底发生了什么事？”他下意识地压低了声音。尽管对大领主软弱的性格一向有些不齿，也意识到对方此刻也许不会听见他们的对话，他还是不太习惯在顶头上司面前打听对方的事情。

尽管眼前的整个情况都透着说不出的荒谬。

“从下午收到了斥候部队的例行报告，就变成了这样。”刚刚说话的副官威尔悄声解释，眼睛在泰兰本人和指挥室入口间不时切换，“我已经派人去通知了大检察官，算起来也该到了。”

加里森微微恍然。这倒可以解释为什么他走进房间时，会收到齐刷刷一片失望的眼神。

“例行报告……出了什么事吗？”就算泰兰的性格再软弱，也不可能被随便什么消息打击得像现在这样方寸大乱。如果真是出了什么大事，那么壁炉谷的将领们迟早要被通知到的。所以加里森并不认为自己打探消息的行为有什么不妥。

“没有啊。”威尔不由自主皱起眉头，依旧保持着极低的音调，“我问了那个家伙——迪伦·克莱斯勒，莱德雷训练出来的手下，你也许知道——他说报告上只是有关玛瑞斯农场附近天灾异动的消息，似乎没有什么意外的东西。”

他摇摇头。“反正我想不出有什么异常的地方。等一下还是去问大领主自己吧。”

两人同时转头。大领主似乎根本没有注意到两个开小差的下属，依旧保持着刚刚的姿势，一动不动。

“……报告呢？”大检察官似乎还没有出现的迹象，加里森用胳膊碰碰旁边的同僚。也许他可以从纸面上看出些什么。

威尔无声地叹了口气。然后，和听到对话的其余三位副官一起，瞥向泰兰紧握的左手。

从这个角度只能看出纸张的一角。加里森不由得微微抿了抿嘴唇，从泰兰握拳的力度来看，这个消息也许比他想象得还要严重。

略显凌乱的脚步声从楼梯的方向传来。除了泰兰外的几个人不约而同看向门口，然后如释重负地出了口气。

“大检察官。”几个人一同行礼。

大检察官伊森利恩并没有回应，而是看着自己的学生，皱起了眉头。狂热到几近疯癫的眼瞳中此时混杂了谨慎与疑惑，使得老牧师的表情显得格外阴森。

盯着泰兰看了几秒钟后，伊森利恩的肩膀微微放松，脸上露出一个有些古怪的笑容，似乎是有些不屑，又有些讽刺。

随后他无声地伸出右手，直直地指向泰兰的额头。

一阵微不可查的能量波动在手指附近聚集，随后年轻的壁炉谷大领主发出一声闷哼，后退一步，紧紧闭上眼睛。他抬起右手，捂住眉心，狠狠地甩了甩头。不过很快，他便重新直起身，睁开眼睛，有些迷惑地看着眼前的人。

“……大检察官。”泰兰行礼，声音有些沙哑。

“看来我是打扰到您休息了，”伊森利恩嘴角的冷笑变得越来越大，夹杂着明显的嘲弄，“弗丁大领主。”

眼角的余光看到指挥室里多出来的人，以及这些人脸上似有似无的怀疑，泰兰不由微微苦笑。

“抱歉，我走神了。”他简短地说，并没有对此作出什么解释。但是说话的时候，他的眼睛却渐渐眯了起来，似乎下定了什么决心。

伊森利恩有些审视的目光落到了泰兰的脸上。对方平静的表情与几分钟前的茫然无措形成了鲜明的对比，使他意外的同时，勉为其难地为自己学生调整情绪的能力加了两分。

嘲讽的笑容从嘴角消失，大检察官恢复了一贯的严肃。

“也许你应该解释一下刚刚的失态，大领主阁下。”他以一副公事公办的语气询问，目光朝泰兰的左手瞟了一下。在赶来的路上他已经听过了大致的情况，但是并没有得到应有的结论。

其余人也微微直了直身子，等待着谜底的揭晓。

泰兰漫不经心地看了一眼被攥得不成样子的报告，随手将它交给了离得最近的副官。

“我需要离开一趟。”他交代了一句，然后在众人愕然的注视下，转身朝出口走去。

伊森利恩眯起眼睛，以与年龄不相符的敏捷抓起法杖，拦在泰兰面前。他身后的亲卫们随着他的动作，各自取出武器，隐隐将泰兰包围在中间。

壁炉谷的大领主顿住脚步，微微侧过头。

“这是什么意思，大检察官？”他直视着导师。

“解释。”伊森利恩命令道，语气中带上了一丝警告。泰兰坦然的目光使得老人眼中的戒备微微淡了下去，但是平举着法杖的手臂依旧没有一丝移动。

“报告里的消息，我需要亲自验证。”泰兰盯着伊森利恩的眼睛，毫不退让。

“这么急迫？”伊森利恩皱起眉头，“有什么不对的地方吗？”

“我需要亲自验证。”泰兰的语气中多了一丝颤抖，双手无意识地握拳又松开，“不要阻拦我，导师。”

最后一句话几乎是从喉咙里挤出来的。很明显在平静地表象下面，年轻人的情绪正在剧烈地波动着，以至于在现在的情况下，他几乎无法保持应有的礼节。

“就你一个人？”伊森利恩的表情有些难以琢磨。

“……谁爱跟着谁跟着！”泰兰的忍耐似乎终于冲破了临界点。他用力拨开面前阻拦的血色亲卫，大步冲出了指挥室。

伊森利恩挥手拦住了准备去追的亲卫，若有所思的目光落到了正在传看报告的几个副官身上。

“达隆米尔湖……玛瑞斯农场……”他喃喃地重复着斥候回报的消息。随后，似乎是一瞬间想明白了什么，他猛地转身看向另一端墙壁上悬挂的洛丹伦地形图。

他记得没错，农场的附近有一片很不起眼的墓地。

“原来……是这样。”老牧师微微叹了口气，表情有些复杂，一改平日的阴郁。

——————————

泰兰的身体伏得很低，几乎完全贴在了战马的背上。他的双腿死死地夹着马腹，时不时挥拳捶打一下，希望能使已经接近冲锋速度的坐骑跑得再快一些。

他知道，无论他的猜测是否成真，现在的行动都于事无补。但是无论如何，他必须亲眼确认。

泰兰年轻的圣骑士咬紧牙关，努力不让绝望的情绪再次浮现上来。若是在接到消息的时候没有因为震惊而陷入幻觉，那么在伊森利恩到来前，他就已经出发了。他必须亲眼确认。

_父亲……父亲……_

天灾怎么会放过英雄圣骑士的遗体？灰烬使者莫格莱尼前车之鉴，他居然在得到了消息之后，忘记了要将自己的父亲保护起来。

在天灾入侵后他就再也没有时间去特意看望父亲，以至于直到现在，他才意识到玛瑞斯农场南边的墓室正是诅咒教徒最活跃的地区之一。

诚然，血色十字军中知道提里奥坟墓所在处的不止他一个。但是他才是提里奥·弗丁的儿子。这样的疏忽，放在他的身上，无法原谅。

【……农场南部的墓室附近天灾日渐活跃，部分坟墓有被破坏的迹象。】

在读到这句话的一瞬间，他已经意识到了。这是一种源自于血脉深处的颤栗，发自灵魂的恐惧与绝望，使得泰兰·弗丁就连向圣光祈祷的勇气都无法找到。

冰冷彻骨的触感，灰暗的大地，血红的天空，以及灵魂中若有若无的麻木……这是他在那一瞬间所看到的幻象。

而在那一刻，因为某种奇怪的直觉，他知道自己是在通过另一人的眼睛看到这个情景。

另一个，与他血脉相连的人。

这个幻觉是未来的预兆……还是，早就已经发生的事？

圣光在上，千万不要……否则他不知自己要如何面对……

泰兰马不停蹄地一直冲过索多里尔河。这时太阳尚未完全下山，但是已经有零星的亡灵开始出现在路边。夜晚的瘟疫之地是亡者的乐园，哪怕以血色十字军的疯狂与执着，通常也会尽量避免在夜间行动。尤其是单独一个人。

但是此时的大领主甚至没有考虑到这样的问题。与那个可怕的猜测相比，他自己可能遇到的任何危险都渺小得不值一提。

亡灵的踪迹在他拐上通往南面的小路时变得更加密集了。也许是感受到了圣骑士的怒火和决心，这些实力低微的亡灵本能地避开了他行进的路线。几具在路边游荡的骨头架子没有来得及躲开，被横冲直撞的战马带得东倒西歪，有的直接散架。

_近了……很近了……_

泰兰的耳边似乎响起了沙哑急迫的低语声，不知是潜意识的催促，还是耳边的风声引起的幻听。他心不在焉地猜测，在天灾亡灵的脑海中，巫妖王的声音也许和这个是差不多的——同样晦涩，同样急切，同样……难以抗拒。即使自己正在接近的那个东西令他的灵魂不由自主地恐惧颤栗。

_再快一些……再快一些……_

然后泰兰的瞳孔猛然一缩，右手使劲一扯缰绳。战马被拉扯得骤然停了下来，前蹄腾空，发出一声凄惨的嘶叫。骑士有些狼狈地从马背上跳下来，松开手里的缰绳。

夜幕中那片有些凌乱的墓碑如同记忆中几乎没有什么差别，但这并未给他带来任何安慰。空气中弥漫着腐朽的味道，混杂着鲜血与泥土的气息。周围传来悉悉索索的声音，不时会有诡异的阴影从不远处的墓碑后面出现，然后漫无目的地继续游荡。

这其中……有多少是本该在此安息的人？

泰兰茫然地盯着面前熟悉又陌生的景象，双腿如同被钉在了原地，无法向前迈出一步。他大口地喘息着，说不准是因为适才长达一个多小时的冲锋，还是因为灵魂中那种令人窒息的恐惧。

有这么一瞬间，他似乎看的一个无比熟悉的轮廓站在不远处默默注视着他，如同在梦中千百次看到的那样。然后他意识到，那不过是地面上的雾气与阴影所造成的幻象。

_勇敢一点，孩子……做个英雄……_

他感到自己的呼吸慢慢平复了下来，这才抿了抿嘴唇，抬腿朝着记忆中的方位走了过去。他的双腿莫名其妙地发软，以至于步子有些不稳。眩晕的感觉悄然涌上了他的大脑，使他不由自主地再次深吸了一口气。也许是错觉，泰兰感觉周围似乎在这一刻变得安静了起来。他的耳边只有自己的脚步声和夜风吹动战袍的声音。战靴踩在混杂着砂石的湿润泥土中，声音在空旷的环境下诡异地回响着，每一步都似乎应和着他沉重的心跳声。

_就在……这里……_

他停住脚步。风声在这一刻沉默了下来，整个世界仿佛只剩下他和他面前的那个名字。

“父亲……”年轻人的喉咙深处传出一声几不可闻的呢喃。儿时的记忆显得如此遥远，以至于连这个称呼都变得陌生起来，在他的舌尖留下一串难以言述的苦涩。

他缓缓地单膝跪下，颤抖的手指轻轻拂过墓碑上那个满是灰尘的名字。

【提里奥·弗丁】

没有称号，没有荣誉，也没有满载思念的铭言。只是一个名字而已。但这已经沉重得让他难以呼吸。

_父亲……_

_我有多久……没来看您了……？_

泰兰咬住下唇，眼眶突然有些酸涩，但是唇边却染上了一丝笑容。时隔多年，壁炉谷的骑士领主似乎再次变成了一个很爱笑的小男孩，近乎盲目地崇拜着面前那个高大健壮的身影。

他取下右手的手套，然后用手指在父亲的名字上轻轻地擦拭起来。这时夜幕已经降临了，天上阴沉沉的没有一丝星光，惟一的光源是四周隐隐约约的磷火。以高阶圣骑士的目力，他也只能看清墓碑的轮廓。但是随着手指一遍一遍地拂过那个名字，他可以发誓每一笔都仿佛是篆刻在灵魂中一样清晰异常。

“可我从来都没有忘记……”

他的手指缓缓离开墓碑，然后紧紧攥成拳。然而他发现即使这样也无法让自己冷静下来，反而使得双手颤动得更加剧烈。恐惧与焦虑几乎将周围的空气凝固了起来，使他愈发难以呼吸。舌尖传来一阵血腥味，他知道自己的嘴唇已经破了，但咬紧的牙关依旧无法松开。

“真的……太迟了吗？”最后，他轻轻问道，声音中带上了一丝绝望的恳求，似乎是在自言自语，又像是在对某个早已远离的存在寻求宽慰。

但无论如何，他知道这只是徒劳。

明显被翻动过的泥土，以及歪倒在一旁的石碑，仿佛是对他无声地讽刺。

泰兰俯下身子，用手将墓碑附近的枯枝和泥土拨到一边。看着下面露出的东西，他终于笑了出来，即使这个笑容如此苦涩，如此绝望。

那是一个小小的玩具战锤。

这是他的父亲送给他的最后一件生日礼物。小时候的泰兰远没有现在这样沉着稳重，如同每一个活泼的小男孩那样，喜欢到处乱跑，喜欢和伙伴们玩骑士与恶棍的游戏。而总是立在墙边的那柄白银之手制式战锤便是他梦寐以求的绝佳玩具。于是，在他又一次险些被倒下来的锤柄砸伤脚趾之后，父亲送给了他一件木制的替代品。

等到你成为圣骑士的那一天，我会再送给你一柄更大的。他的父亲是这样说的。

多年后，他的确获得了一柄华丽威严的瑟银战锤，但那并非来自他的父亲。

而眼前的这柄玩具战锤，早在他父亲的死讯传来时，便被他埋在了墓碑前……

眩晕的感觉愈发剧烈，整个世界似乎都开始以他为中心旋转起来。过了好久，泰兰散乱的目光才慢慢重新聚焦在石碑旁的泥土上。

怔忡了片刻，他默默地将玩具战锤放到一边，然后拔出佩剑。因为出来的时候太过急迫，所以他平常携带的那柄双手大剑被遗落在了指挥室里，而手里这柄象征意义大于实质的礼仪佩剑是他目前唯一的武器。

父亲下葬时他并不在场，但是印象中这把玩具战锤埋得并不深。或许，被破坏的只是表面，事情并没有想象得那么糟……

明显自欺欺人的念头闪过，使得泰兰自己都感到一丝荒谬。

这算是……最后一根稻草么？

自嘲地笑笑，泰兰反手执剑，然后几乎是发泄性地将它狠狠地插进了松软的泥土中。

_若是打扰了您休息，那么……请您原谅。我会将您带回家，让您永远不必担心受到伤害……_

_而如果……_

_如果……_

这个词像是一道深不见底的鸿沟，将眼前的世界阻隔成泾渭分明的两边。一边是浓郁的白雾，另一边是血色的深渊。

而泰兰的思绪在这个词出现的一刻被突兀地掐断，强制性地被刷成一片空白。

年轻人的机械地移动着，佩剑随着他的动作一次次地刺进土壤，每一次都在他的灵魂上留下一道鲜血淋漓的伤口。即便如此，他也只能继续，因为他所寻找的答案被埋在面前的泥土里。

从他想到那个可能的一刻，他就必须找到答案，哪怕这个答案会将他带进深渊中。

眼前的地面不知不觉地被挖出了一个小坑。年轻的大领主跪坐在坑边上，身子前倾，动作因为别扭的姿势而变得有些笨拙。他的双眼一眨不眨地盯着面前的土壤，生怕错过了什么东西。

泥土……

还是泥土……

一开始的时候，由于心中仍有不小的顾虑，因而他始终小心翼翼地控制着佩剑的力度。但是随着坑变得越来越深，泰兰的动作开始变得凌乱，故作平静的表情早已荡然无存，取而代之的是紧咬的牙关和愈发粗重的呼吸，中间不知何时起夹杂了一丝不明显的呜咽。

他的情绪变得焦躁起来，甚至连焦躁的原因都没有耐心细想。他只知道，自己正在被推向绝望的深渊，而唯一能够给予他救赎的那个人直到此刻都不愿意现身来帮助他……

随着叮的一声脆响，泰兰手里的佩剑硬生生被崩断了。

这其实并没有什么意外——即使是质量再好的单手剑，在某些用途上仍然不如一把普通的铁锹。而这把剑的主人此刻几乎失去了理性思考的能力，手头力道的控制自然远远不及平时精准。一次下落的角度因为手腕的颤抖而歪了些许，巨大的力量便将剑刃毫无悬念地扳成了两段。

泰兰的喉咙深处发出一声半是急躁半是绝望的闷哼，仿佛内心的某一根弦随着剑刃一起断成了两截。他将手中只剩下短短一截剑刃的断剑随手扔开，垂头跪伏在地面上。他的双手死死地扣住地面，手指在微微潮湿的泥土表面留下了几道深深的痕迹。

年轻人不由自主地使劲眨眨眼睛，企图缓解双眼的酸涩，但是却发现面前的景象因此被染成了一片血红。不远处，墓地的边缘不知何时聚集了一众红色衣甲的旁观者，在他抬头看过去的时候似乎有些骚动，但是此刻他既不知道也不在意那些人来此究竟有什么目的。

他的胸口沉闷异常，心脏因为某种未知的原因一直在隐隐发痛，使他难以集中精神。

仿佛是在发泄心中的苦闷，泰兰猛地仰起头，发出一声短促高昂的嘶吼。随后他的左手高高举起，然后五指狠狠地插进面前的土壤里，用力一握，抓起来一把黑色的泥土。

没有找到……还要继续……

年轻的骑士毫无形象地跪在地面上，用双手继续着刚才的行动。他的手指渐渐由剧痛变得麻木、僵硬，但是泰兰却毫无所觉，依旧机械地重复着挖土的动作。此时的他已经完全忘记了自己究竟要找的究竟是什么，只知道随着更多的黑色土壤在他的身边堆积起来，他的希望变得越来越渺茫。

什么都好，出现什么都好……只要不再只是泥土。

坑的深度渐渐超过了手臂的长度，泰兰的上半身已经完全伏在了地面上，双手的动作变得迟缓起来。在他有些昏昏沉沉的头脑中，他意识到新挖出来的泥土与前面的相比已经有了明显的不同，应该是很久没有被翻动过的。

下面……不会再有别的东西了。

这座墓……是空的。

这个结论出现在脑海的瞬间，堂堂骑士领主一个重心不稳，险些一头栽进坑里。

之后，泰兰终于停止了徒劳的努力，将手收了回来。但他没有起身，只是这样低着头，静静地跪伏在原地，目光涣散地盯着面前满是尘埃的墓碑和空坟，双眼一片死寂。

良久，他听到身后传来一阵凌乱的声响，似乎有人在喊着他的名字。年轻的骑士慢慢站起身来，腿脚因为血液不畅而有些酸麻，使他微微踉跄了两步。

壁炉谷的大领主缓缓抬起右手。他的手中没有武器，只有满手混杂着泥土的鲜血。不仅如此，他的眼前、鼻端，甚至口腔中都是鲜血的味道，随着每一口呼吸冲击着他的神经。

身后传来急促的呼喊和金铁交击的声音。血红色的视野中，泰兰看到有无数的阴影正在从四面八方聚拢过来。

_亡灵……亡灵都应被圣光净化……_

潜意识中似乎传来了含糊不清的低语，让他近乎凝滞的思维重新运转了起来，也使他明白了自己应该做的事情。

_死者不应被打扰……也不应打扰生者的世界！_

他的灵魂深处涌现出空前炽烈的怒火，滚烫的热流被他下意识地引导着，很快汇聚在了浸满鲜血的右手掌心。刺目的光芒瞬间划破夜幕，将墓地照耀得如同白昼。

泰兰喉咙深处发出一声低沉的咆哮，像是频死的野兽绝望的低吼，又像是被触到逆鳞的巨龙狂暴的怒号。圣光化成的战锤从他手中甩出，将离他最近的十几只亡灵同时化成齑粉。

附近亡灵的动作似乎停滞了一下，趋利避害的本能使得他们不由自主地躲开了泰兰的攻击范围，反而绕过他朝远处的其他敌人冲了过去。

年轻人毫无血色的脸上却露出了一丝邪异的微笑，似乎敌人在眼前一瞬间化为乌有的画面给他带来了极大的满足感。他体内的圣光随着激荡的情绪而变得异常流畅，不停地汇聚在他的双手。他的手中没有武器，但是源源不断的圣光在他的手上涌现、绽放、激射而出，就像是无数条炫目的长鞭。从少年时代就练习过无数遍的武技不假思索地用出来，在夜幕中幻化成华丽绚烂的舞步。

泰兰闭上眼睛，将身体的操控权完全交给了本能。但是他的眼前依旧充斥着诡异的阴影和不祥的血色雾霾，使得他的动作越来越急促。耳边的喧嚣似乎从很远的地方传来，他体内的圣光渐渐变得干涸滞涩，可周围的敌人却永远都杀不干净……

_不够……这还远远不够……_

无尽的愤怒与不甘中，似乎有什么东西被冲破了。

圣骑士领主双手的圣光突兀地黯淡下去，仿佛是体内的火种在一瞬间熄灭，周围的景象也随之一暗。但是还没等战斗中的其他人类或亡灵对此作出反应，更加强烈的白色光芒从他的体内涌现而出，在身后形成了一对巨大的翅膀。不同于普通的复仇之怒技能所产生的虚幻影像，此刻泰兰身后的双翼看上去无比真实。翅膀的轮廓上跃动着明灭不定的白色火焰，柔和的光芒构成了神秘的符文，将每一根羽毛都勾勒得清晰可见。

年轻人的眼睛不知什么时候睁了开来，眼框中的蓝色瞳仁完完全全地被白色的光芒所代替，就像是灵魂深处的圣光冲破了躯壳照射到体外。仿佛是下意识的举动，泰兰高高举起了双手，身后的圣光之翼缓缓舒展。灼热的光芒中，不计其数的圣光弹从天而降，坠落在密密麻麻的亡灵中间，像是一场无比璀璨的流星雨，将一切污秽焚烧殆尽。

许久，光芒再次散去。清晨的第一缕曙光透过薄雾照射在墓地上。地面没有留下任何一具亡灵的残骸，只有周围破损的石碑和凌乱的树枝作为大半夜激战的见证。

几百名血色十字军的成员在距离泰兰几十米的地方分散站立。在不久前，大领主不分敌我的攻势使得他们不得不退到一旁，以免被殃及池鱼。包括大检察官伊森利恩在内，所有人脸上的表情都混杂着震惊与狂热。

此刻的大领主泰兰·弗丁满身浴血，脸上的表情还残留着不久前发泄愤怒时的狰狞，在旁观者的眼里却仿佛是圣光的化身一般，圣洁、华丽、高不可攀。

而泰兰却只是隐隐感觉到了周围的存在。他身上的大部分伤势都已经在刚刚的圣光爆发中被治愈了，但是视野却依旧是一片血红。残余的能量灼烧着他的眼睛，透支的精神力使得他的头部一阵一阵地刺痛。

理智在不知不觉间悄悄地回归，泰兰这才隐隐记起了来到这里的初衷，以及那个无可辩驳的残酷真相。然而他的愤怒与绝望却已经在几个小时的战斗与发泄中被消磨殆尽，剩下的只有深深的疲惫以及难以言述的悲哀。

他微微张了张嘴，却什么也没有说出来。随后，仿佛是被抽空了所有的力气，年轻人挺拔的身躯在一瞬间轰然倒地，渐渐模糊的脑海中只留下最后的忏悔。

_父亲，对不起……这都是我的错。是我太过软弱，太过犹豫，这才造成了这样的后果。_

_请原谅我……因为我永远也不会原谅自己……_

_但是，等我再次见到您时……我会准备好的。_

_……我会用我自己的双手，让您再次安息！_

——————————

伊森利恩走进指挥室，微微躬身，行了个半礼。

这个动作完全是下意识的举动，因为他对面的人并不能看见他。

“圣光之翼”泰兰·弗丁的双眼，因为进阶时被过量的圣光灼烧，已经失明了。

为他做过检查的牧师和圣骑士——包括伊森利恩本人在内——都一致认为在残存的能量彻底清除干净之后泰兰有很大的可能恢复。但是这个过程需要多久，没人能说得清。

即便如此，但凡是目睹了泰兰进阶过程的人在见到他的时候都会不由自主地表达他们的敬意。

而伊森利恩每次和面前这双失去光彩的蓝色眼眸对视，都会不由自主想到几天前，泰兰·弗丁狰狞疯狂的表情，以及双目流出的血泪。大检察官心里其实一直怀疑，当晚在泰兰进阶之前，他的眼睛就已经看不见了。

不过泰兰本人似乎并没有因双目失明受到任何打击。

“大检察官阁下，”他的声音一如既往的温和，带着若有若无的疏离，“斯坦索姆有什么新的指示？”

“大十字军领主对你的进阶表示祝贺。”伊森利恩回了回神，开口答道，“在与其他人商议后，大家一致决定加封你为血色十字军大领主，总领西瘟疫之地兵权。”

其实西瘟疫之地的血色部队绝大多是都是隶属于玛登霍尔德要塞的势力，也就是泰兰作为壁炉谷领主的原班人马。但是他以往的行动或多或少受到大检察官伊森利恩的挟制，哪怕他自己并没有意识到。而这道命令最大的作用，就是在壁炉谷的势力范围内将伊森利恩的权力架空了。

泰兰似乎并没有意识到这一点，表情依旧淡然。

“虽然我个人的战斗力不会受到太大影响……但以我现在的状态，似乎无法很好地履行指挥官的职责。”他评论道，“或许，大十字军应该考虑让其他人接管壁炉谷的军队。”

伊森利恩瞳孔微缩，这几天不时出现的异样感觉再次涌现。相比于以往那种温和到近乎懦弱的性情，进阶之后的泰兰·弗丁仿佛对一切都失去了兴趣。过去那些被他所珍视的事物，情感的寄托，在他醒来之后都变得无所谓了起来。

但与此同时，年轻人空洞的双眼中却似乎多了一种说不清道不明的坚定，就像是突然间下定了决心，找到了余生的奋斗目标。

伊森利恩不知自己应该对此做出什么样的反应。在过去几年，他曾经不止一次恨铁不成钢地对这位年轻学生喜欢感情用事的性格表示过不满。但是此刻，联想到泰兰变化的根源，他却对年轻人的决心有一种不祥的预感。

有执念的人……其实更加容易堕落。

况且，泰兰在接到情报之后自然而然地想到了最坏的可能，这本身就让伊森利恩感到有些意外。当时他以为自己可怜的学生只是被什么消息震惊得大脑当机，现在看来……也许还有其他的因素在里面。伊森利恩很不喜欢这个可能……

提里奥的坟墓的确是空的……但是伊森利恩所猜测的事实却和当事人的儿子完全相反。虽然灰烬使者堕落了，但这并不意味着每一个圣骑士英雄都能轻易转化成亡灵。

坟墓是空的，其实也可能是因为坟墓的主人从来就没有住进去过。

是不是……是不是应该将自己的怀疑说出来？

大检察官眼中闪过一丝复杂的神色，却最终并没有多说什么。也许还不到时候……现在的泰兰，不太可能听得进去有关他父亲的任何事。

不过，若他的猜测属实，那么解决泰兰的异常情绪其实只需要找到一个人而已。

“我会将你的意思转达给达索汉阁下。”他暂时抛开担忧，不着痕迹地回答，然后很自然地开始和年轻领主讨论起壁炉谷的防务。

就是不知道，如果提里奥那个家伙听说宝贝儿子挖了他的坟，又下定决心把他净化掉……会有什么反应。

老牧师脑海中最后闪过的，是一个略微有些恶劣的想法。

——————————

“我有一种……不祥的预感。”

朦胧的夜色中，一名全身隐藏在斗篷中的骑士沿着索多里尔河纵马疾驰，最终停留在墓室的外围。过去十年，他其实从来都没有来过这个从理论上来说对他意义重大的地方。但是几十年的经验仍是让他敏锐地发现了一丝异样。

周围太安静了，没有任何亡灵活动的痕迹。

骑士利落地跳下马背，将坐骑栓在了旁边的枯树上，自己缓步朝印象中的位置走去。他的心中莫名地有些心悸，也不知是不是因为接近自己“坟墓”的缘故。

他自嘲地笑笑，心想着人老了果然就是喜欢胡思乱想。否则，又怎么会因为一个古怪的噩梦而忍不住跑到这里来探查……

但是，他的表情在看到墓碑的一瞬间完全凝固了。虽然很清楚地知道自己依然在世，可看到写有自己名字的坟墓被人破坏，仍然让他忍不住一阵恼火。

谁和我有这么大的仇，在我“死”后十几年还要来挖坟？

骑士站在原地怔了一阵，最终有些好笑地走了过去。

原先假坟的位置是一个很深的坑，明显地表示挖坟者没有找到尸体的不甘心。坑里面有一柄断成两截的单手剑。

用单手剑挖坟能挖成这么深，这是何等的执着……

心中暗暗腹诽了一句，他蹲下身子，伸手将断剑捡了起来。虽然这些年一直是独自隐居，但是他对血色十字军佩剑的风格并不陌生。而这样代表着领主职权的礼仪佩剑，整个十字军中有资格使用的人屈指可数。

仿佛突然想到了什么，他猛地站起来，环顾四周，然后在不远处的地面上看到了一柄小小的木质战锤。

骑士感到自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。他的记忆再次回到几天前那场诡异的噩梦：血色的背景下，世界被分隔成泾渭分明的两边，一边是浓重的白雾，另一边是无尽的深渊。而那个满身鲜血淋漓的孤单身影就这样徘徊在两个世界的边缘。

于是他的脑海中对于挖坟者的身份突然有了一些更加可怕的直觉。

希望……希望不是我所猜测的那样。

他还没有准备好，所以并不想现在就让那个人知道自己仍然在世的消息。尤其是……以这样的方式。但是若真的知道了，那么那个人应该很快就会找到他……

想到这里，骑士却突然有些如释重负。事到如今，无论这里是被谁破坏的，无论那个人为什么要破坏这里，无论他有没有猜到真相……都已经不重要了。

他不可能一直逃避下去。

“也许……我早就应该下定决心。”

小心翼翼地将玩具战锤和断剑收好，骑士直起身子，转身朝原路返回。他的脚步有些不稳，像是走在了不平坦的地面上，但是再也没有回头。

一阵风吹过，将斗篷的兜帽掀开，露出一张苍老坚毅的面孔。

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实提里奥的假坟确实被天灾破坏过的。游戏中小泰兰的那把锤子最后似乎是从某个野怪身上掉落的。嗯。  
如果真的发生了这样的误会，泰兰大概会被打击得疯掉吧？至少巴纳扎尔会想办法让泰兰疯掉。  
而在此之后，若是老爷子好端端地出现在疯掉的儿子面前，会不会被当做天灾处理了？  
……果然还是父子大战什么的最有感觉。


End file.
